


水晶都特制烟火

by Lizz_Lerry



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Lerry/pseuds/Lizz_Lerry
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 4





	水晶都特制烟火

水晶都特制烟火  
  
01  
“采·努兹先生……”  
蓝色寸头的年轻猫秘族男子端着手，笔直地站在原地，双眼紧盯着前方，尾巴低垂。  
“啊，我懂，凯·希尔。”旁边站着的年长猫秘族男子也是同样的姿势，“毕竟是英雄阁下交给我们的事，我们必须要全力以赴。”  
两个人正站在游末邦的木质梯附近，都是一幅严阵以待的样子。  
而同一时刻的水晶都——  
宇宙合音广场热闹非凡，然而不同于以往商贸繁荣的和谐情景，今天的热闹，更多的是来源于……混乱。  
“动作快点！”  
布拉基的喊声响彻整个宇宙合音广场。  
“这些东西全部搬到中庸工艺馆去！”他站在台阶上，用最大的音量指挥着运输人员，“这些运到彷徨阶梯亭去！嘱咐他们不准浪费！时间紧迫，都拿出点干劲来！”  
“明、明白——”  
回应他的是七零八落的吆喝声。  
宇宙合音广场的商铺几乎是全部歇业的状态，大部分人都投入了搬运的队列。  
在布拉基的指挥下，工人们被分为三组，穿梭于圆顶区、天顶区、三艺区和四艺区之间。原材料需要被分别运往中庸工艺馆和彷徨阶梯亭，而成品则需要被投放至天顶区、圆顶区。  
眼看着出去的人越来越多，回来的人却寥寥无几，布拉基心头焦躁得不行。  
“呼……呼……布拉基先生——”  
一位商人模样的人跑了过来，他满头大汗，似乎刚刚经历了辛苦的体力劳动。  
“长话短说，情况如何？”  
布拉基焦急地问道。  
“食材的运送一切顺利……呼……”商人上气不接下气，“酒和饮品类已经被带回来了，正在运往指定地点！”  
“剩下的呢？去中庸工艺馆的人还没回来吗？！”  
“似乎还没有……那边，呃，该怎么说，情况也很复杂……”  
闻言，布拉基烦躁地叹了口气。  
“他们真的有在好好生产吗！？”  
他转过身，朝着三三两两瘫坐在地上的人们喊道。  
“闲着的人！全部去那边帮忙！”他的声音很是洪亮，“大家干都辛苦了！但是再坚持一下，这可是为了水晶都和水晶公！”  
中庸工艺馆的情况也同样不容乐观。  
卡特莉丝将手撑在桌子上，眉头紧皱。站在她面前的是忙得不亦乐乎的莫伊丝和埃利库鲁，两个人正紧张地在核对材料清单。  
“统计结果如何？”  
莫伊丝伸出手揉了揉太阳穴，同样满面愁容。  
“抱歉，根本没办法做那么精确的统计……宇宙合音广场那帮家伙实在是太有干劲了，搬过来的东西远超预想。”  
“他们到底是怎么找到地方屯那么多物资的……”卡特莉丝叹了口气，“算了，这不是重点，必要的材料都齐了吗？”  
突然，一个慌张的声音传来。  
“卡特莉丝小姐！”  
卡特莉丝抬起头来，看到时光工坊的图楠正站在他们面前。  
图楠的脸涨得通红，不住地喘着气，脸上写满了焦急，似乎是奔跑过来的。  
“呼，呼……彩条——”  
“怎么回事？不要急，慢慢说。”  
卡特莉丝安抚道。  
图楠摆了摆手，深深吸了两口气，稍微平复了下自己的心情。  
“有，有两箱彩条不见了！我去接了一下奥威尔就……”  
“彩条不见了？！”  
这下卡特莉丝也无法保持镇静了。  
“它们原本的用途是什么？”埃利库鲁问道。  
“用于横幅装饰品制作以及一些其他的，除此之外用于发放给孩子们的魔法棱晶也有一箱不知去向……”  
“怎么会这样？”  
莫伊丝的嘴唇因为惊愕而微微张开着，账本险些被摔在地上。  
“要让水晶都卫兵团的人去追查吗？”图楠问道。  
卡特莉丝摇了摇头。  
“不，这个节骨眼上……卫兵团的人一定也应接不暇。况且，未必是被人偷走，也有可能是跟着其他要运送走的货物混在了一起……”  
另外三个人不约而同地点了点头。  
眼下，中庸工艺馆陷入了极为少见的混乱之中，从宇宙合音广场送来的原材料、待加工的半成品、还没打包好的成品混在一起，甚至有越积越多的趋势。  
卡特莉丝皱着眉注视着这一派乱象，思考了片刻后，开口道：  
“这样，莫伊丝，立刻找人去告诉布拉基先生情况，看看有没有办法临时抽调两箱库存过来。然后……图楠，如果自己做的话来不来得及？”  
图楠歪着头，眨了眨眼睛。  
“呃？您说从原材料开始吗？来得及时来得及……但是……”  
“那就没什么但是了，”卡特莉丝直截了当地打断了她的话，“赶紧先去准备，按照最坏的结果做打算！”  
“我明白了！”图楠点了点头。  
“其他制作的进展呢？特别是那些大家伙。”  
“暂时一切顺利，奥威尔那边也有不少自发过来帮忙的人，现在进度甚至比原计划稍微快一点！”  
“好，”卡特莉丝点了点头，“那么就按照原计划继续推进！”  
“没问题！包在我们身上！”  
眼看着一路小跑远去的图楠，卡特莉丝的脸上浮现出一丝欣慰的笑容。  
而同一时间的彷徨阶梯亭，情况同样不容乐观。  
店员玫·塔其正将堆积的货物一一分装，过一会，后厨的人们就会过来接应。然而……  
“都说了多少次了！不要一股脑把食材往这里扔了就走！”他冲着送货的商人们喊道，“站住！蔬菜怎么能跟生肉混在一起——”  
“好了好了。在这个紧要关头就不要纠结这么多了。”  
格林纳德拍了拍玫·塔其的肩，此时，身为店长的他同样加入了送货大队。  
猫秘族的男子脸拉得老长。  
“可是老大……这些人根本不是送货啊，就只是把东西往地上一扔就——”  
然而格林纳德毫不留情地打断了他。  
“好了，到此为止。反正所有的材料一会都会被清洗并且做熟。”  
“是——”  
玫·塔其拖着长音，继续埋首于工作之中。  
格林纳德扫视着毫无顾客，却仍旧热闹非凡的彷徨阶梯亭，露出了无奈的笑容。  
诚如玫·塔其所说，食材的残留到处都是，菜叶被踩碎流出的汁液蹭在地上，溅在脚印上，变得黏黏糊糊，昔日干净整洁的店面变得脏乱不堪。  
“塞埃拉，”格林纳德转向一旁忙着打包的女店员，“我们现在的食物是按照多少人份准备的？”  
闻言，塞埃拉停下了手上的动作。  
“呃……理论上来说收到餐桌的限制，因此您不如问问水晶都卫兵团那边准备了能供多少人参与的场地？”  
“不行，现在已经来不及了。”  
格林纳德摇了摇头，思考了片刻，他又问道：  
“那么刚刚宇宙合音的人搬走了多少酒水？”  
“库存全清。”  
“什——”格林纳德瞠目结舌，“这群人是趁火打劫吗？！”  
塞埃拉露出了为难而愧疚的表情。  
“这个……我阻拦过他们，但是……”  
“算了算了，当我们破费！”格林纳德大手一挥，阻止了塞埃拉的话，“那么通知厨房，务必准备比预计稍微多点的食物！”  
“可预计的分量我记得也相当多吧？”  
“放心，不会浪费的。比起这个……”  
他凝视着乱成一团的店面，以及进进出出搬运着货物的人们，尽管每个人都满口抱怨，但他们的脸上都挂着开心的笑容。  
“我们可不能扫了大家的兴啊！”  
在这样的日子里，水晶都卫兵团的工作量也陡然增多。除了基本的维持秩序与巡逻之外，他们还多了一项工作……  
“莱楠队长！”  
水晶都卫兵团的士兵朝着莱楠行了标准的军礼。  
“礼仪就免了，”莱楠随意地点了点头，“状况如何？”  
“是！”  
话虽如此，水晶都卫兵团的人仍旧恭恭敬敬地举着手臂。  
“现在，三艺区、四艺区所有的居民都已通知完毕！悬挂公馆、悬链公馆两处居民聚集区的民众已全部悉知安排！”  
“做得好！”莱楠点了点头，“辛苦你们了。”  
“只不过……悬链公馆的部分居民因为长期流离失所，面对这种骚动都很不安。我们尽力解释了，然而收效甚微……”  
“那边的事就交给我和暗之战士阁下吧，想必由他亲自出马的话，居民们的不安情绪能够更快得到平复。”  
“是！”  
突然，莱楠像是想到了什么一般，问道：  
“现在几点钟了？”  
“报告！现在是下午两点三刻钟，距离水晶公预计返航的时间还有大约四个小时！”  
“进展呢？”  
“都在按照计划进行！”水晶都的卫兵肯定地说道，“截止到目前，场地清理和准备，食材以及原材料的配送已经全部完成！剩下的只有需要现场制作的食物和一些庆祝用的东西了，预计下午六点之前能够全部完工。”  
莱楠点了点头。  
“让他们尽量加快速度，因为我们不能肯定水晶公会在游末邦逗留多久。”  
“是！”  
两人互相行了礼之后，水晶都的卫兵便转身离开了。  
工作进展的顺利让莱楠稍微松了口气。  
“真不愧是暗之战士，这动员能力真是令人佩服……”  
她感慨道。  
整个水晶都熙来攘往，每个人都为了自己的工作奔波着，紧张得宛如大战在即。  
事情还要从大约一个月之前说起。  
“为公举办一场庆功宴？”  
莱楠看向站在自己面前的暗之战士。  
身着夜色盔甲的高大男人心不在焉地趴在栏杆上，目光漂移向远方。  
“啊，我这样想过……不过这只是个设想而已。”  
此时他们正站在天顶区闲聊，从那里可以俯瞰到水晶都的大部分地方，新生的风吹拂过大地，每个劳动者的脸上都挂着喜悦。  
突然，他转过身紧张兮兮地看着莱楠。  
“这个想法会很蠢吗？”  
“怎么会？”莱楠不假思索地摇了摇头，“但我很好奇，为什么您会这样想呢？”  
“你要问为什么的话……”  
暗之战士一时语塞，他举起手来，有些尴尬地挠了挠头。  
“你看，毕竟类似的盛大庆典已经举办过了不是吗？”莱楠补充道，“就在你们刚刚回来的时候，作为拯救了这个世界的英雄。就算那样的场合不算数，后面的新生庆典，以及相关的活动……大大小小也有不少了吧？”  
“这，这说的也是……”  
见对方的表情一分一分黯淡下去，莱楠赶忙解释道：  
“我并不是在说您的想法多余，只是……我很好奇原因。”  
“呃……其实我也没有想过有实现的可能性，只是……”  
暗之战士的话语停顿了一下，似乎在斟酌合理的表达方式。  
“……我只是觉得于心不安而已。”  
“咦？”  
莱楠投去了难以置信的目光。  
“你看——”暗之战士的手在空中比划着，试图解释，“到现在为止，我们没有哪一次专门为古·拉哈……不对，水晶公举办庆典吧？”  
“这么说……确实是。尽管我们曾想过为公设立一个纪念日，但都被他拒绝了。”  
“理由呢？”  
“‘这是属于全水晶都人民的功劳，不应该由我独占’，公当时是这么说的。”  
“像是他会说的话，”暗之战士叹了口气，“你没发现吗？我们至今为止举行的庆功宴，他都是混在人群里鼓掌的那一个吧？”  
沉思了片刻，莱楠点了点头。  
“但是，如果没有他，没有你们，没有建起来的这座水晶都，别说对抗灵光卫，对抗成群的食罪灵都是纸上谈兵……创造出这么伟大的城市，最终却把所有的功劳推给我……”  
他摇了摇头，露出了个无奈的笑容。  
“我实在是消受不起啊。”  
莱楠呆呆地看着他，好半天都没能找回自己的声音。  
暗之战士伸出手，在她眼前晃了晃。  
“喂喂，莱楠？”  
莱楠猛然回神，意识到自己的失态，有些局促不安。  
“啊，抱歉，我听呆了。”  
“怎么了？这话从我嘴里说出来这么奇怪吗？”  
“不……也不是，只是我确实没有想到，”她的语气里有几分慌张，“总、总之，您说想要为公举办一场专属的庆功宴，您真的这么想？”  
暗之战士迟疑了片刻，然而最终肯定地点了点头。  
“那样的话……”  
莱楠低下头，沉思着，只有喃喃自语一般的话语传来。  
“……其实倒也不是完全不可能。”  
  
02  
大约一周之前，古·拉哈·提亚——或者说水晶公——收到了来自游末邦的现任领导人采·努兹的邀请，对方在信上说，想要代表游末邦请他来参观飞空艇航路复通的成果。  
原本，与水晶塔关联密切的他并不适合长时间呆在外面，但他最终还是答应了对方。况且，那个猫秘族男子甚至拜托了暗之战士来邀请他。  
“这不是也挺好的吗？一举两得，一来能拉近水晶都与游末邦的距离，在民众看来，这也算是里程碑事件吧？第二点……你不觉得自己需要个假期吗？”  
那个人靠在门上，漫不经心地对他这样说。  
既然如此，他也实在找不到推辞的理由。  
于是启程的日期就被定在了今天早上，由他从水晶都乘坐飞空艇出发，采·努兹等人在游末邦等候。  
……只是不知为何，当他抵达木质梯的时候，采·努兹似乎状态不佳，甚至当他走到面前时，对方都没有反应过来，还是经过凯·希尔的提醒，才跟他打了招呼。  
这样的情况让古·拉哈·提亚稍微有些疑惑。  
脚踩在柔软质地的地毯上时，轻微的咯吱声随着步伐一同前进。  
三位猫秘族一同行走在游末邦的旋梯上。  
“感谢二位的邀请。”  
古·拉哈·提亚率先开口打破了沉默。  
“水晶都与游末邦之间能够恢复飞空艇往来，对于民众来讲也是极大的便利。”  
……没有回应。  
他不动声色，眼神往旁边稍稍一瞥。  
采·努兹正一副心事重重的样子，不住地抚摸着耳边的毛发，尾巴也不安地低垂着。  
“采·努兹阁下？”  
身后的凯·希尔狠狠地朝着采·努兹的腰间戳了一肘。  
“啊痛！”采·努兹立刻回过神来，“啊哈哈？抱、抱歉，我走神了，请问您刚刚说……”  
“我说感谢您的邀请。”  
“应该的应该的！”采·努兹满不在乎地回答道。  
静——  
意识到自己的失态，采·努兹干咳了两声，换上了一副正经的语气。  
“我的意思是，我们这边才应该感谢您愿意在百忙之中抽空过来，毕竟您与大英雄同样都是大忙人，能够邀请到您实属三生有幸啊，哈哈哈——”  
笑声里的尴尬在三个人之间蔓延开来。  
古·拉哈·提亚不由地握住了手上的长杖。  
“您过奖了，”他笑容如常，“我也正好借此机会，用双眼见证游末邦的新生，对于我来说这才是头等幸事。”  
“啊，是的是的……”  
采·努兹僵硬地点了点头。  
“呃，采先生，您是不是还有其他……”凯·希尔提醒道。  
“啊！对了对了，”采·努兹像是被打了鸡血一般恢复了清醒，“除此之外！我还想借此机会好好跟您道歉！”  
“道歉？”  
古·拉哈·提亚微微皱起眉头，然而他的声音仍旧温和。  
“请不要这样说，您并没有做什么对不起我的事。”  
“不，就算确实没有，但现在我是游末邦的代表，因此，请允许我代表游末邦，为我们过去的错误，向您与水晶都的民众致歉。”  
采·努兹顿了顿，继续说。  
“希望您能够接受，不，就算您不接受，这也是我们必须做的。为了新生的诺弗兰特，我希望以此为契机，让您感受到我们的斗志——游末邦已经不是过去的样子了。”  
“这样很好。”  
古·拉哈·提亚点了点头。  
“我们两座城邦在过去为了主张的冲突，我并不认为这是坏事，正因为生存方式的冲突，让我们更能明白选择什么样的道路更好。在这方面，水晶都与游末邦彼此彼此，您不这样认为吗？”  
“没错！就是这样！”  
采·努兹附和道。  
气氛再一次沉默了下来。  
“采·努兹先生。”  
“您说！”采·努兹立刻回答道。  
果然。  
古·拉哈·提亚按下呼之欲出的询问心，他可以肯定，采·努兹有心事，而这个心思是否与邀请他来游末邦，暂时不得而知。  
突然，采·努兹的脚步停了下来。  
“对、对了！既然来都来了，不如让我们进去坐坐，感受一下游末邦特色，再慢慢谈？”  
古·拉哈·提亚顺着他的视线，看到一扇装饰繁华的厚重的门，一旁的门牌上写着它的名字——蜂箱夜总会。  
“啊，我来为您二位带路！”  
凯·希尔一个箭步闪到他们面前，率先将手放在了门上。  
“蜂箱夜总会能够重获新生，也多亏了凯希尔阁下，和英雄阁下的努力。”采·努兹在一旁解释道，“对于这里，绝对没有人比凯·希尔阁下更熟悉！”  
闻言，蓝色毛发的猫秘族男子露出了谦虚的笑容。  
“哪里，哪里，我只是将英雄阁下的恩情化作动力……这种事不值一提，总之我们先进去吧？”  
古·拉哈·提亚点了点头。  
“那就有劳您了。”  
  
03  
如果让凯·希尔说出他人生唯二想当场逃跑的情况，其一是当场被沃斯里砍伤双手，而其二，大概就是现在。  
水晶公就站在他身边不远处的地方，而他的一言一行一颦一蹙尽管都像往常一样得体，但他非常确信……  
——他一定看出来他和采·努兹先生动机不纯了。  
大约在两周之前的一次老主顾交易活动中，暗之战士向他提出了一个不同寻常的请求。  
“……您说什么！？让我想办法把水晶公阁下留在游末邦！？”凯·希尔的下巴差点掉在地上，“您是嫌我活得太长，还是嫌我给的报酬太少？”  
暗之战士皱着眉头看着他。  
“用不着说得这么过分吧？水晶公又不是洪水猛兽。”  
凯·希尔狠狠地摇了摇头。  
“他最好不是！不行不行，您还是另请高明，我实在不敢答应。”  
尽管他明白水晶都的领导人水晶公跟他们的前任领导人沃斯里完全不同，是一个宽厚而温和待人的人。然而不论如何，对方毕竟是一城之主，更何况是水晶都那种级别城市的创始人加领导人，让他独自面对一个身经百战的政治家，借他十个胆子他都不敢。  
暗之战士挠了挠头，露出了无奈的表情。  
“要不这样，我会交给你双倍的委托物品，而且不收取任何报酬。”  
“不行。”凯·希尔斩钉截铁地拒绝。  
“……三倍。”  
“四倍五倍六七八九倍都不行，这不是报酬的问题！我没有自信面对那种级别的领导人！”凯·希尔把头摇得拨浪鼓一样，“尽管您有恩于我，也不可能，我是万万不敢在您二位，还有阿尔菲诺先生面前耍嘴皮子的。”  
然而暗之战士不依不饶。  
“不需要耍嘴皮子啊，只要想办法帮我好好接待他就可以了，甚至你都不需要帮我想理由邀请他来游末邦。”  
“不行不行绝对不行！”  
“你知道吗？”暗之战士眯起眼看着他，“我心已决，这件事我今天一定要办到，你不当场答应，我就说到你答应为止。”  
那声音罕见的倔强，甚至带着几分怒气。  
凯·希尔诧异地看向暗之战士，记忆里，这位大英雄脾气好得像是木偶一样，极少见他为了普通的事生气。  
“……抱歉，我一时失言，”他下意识地道了歉，“请问，您想要我帮您做什么？”  
闻言，暗之战士脸上的怒火立刻褪了下去，取而代之的是发自真心的愉悦表情。  
“你答应了？”  
“还没有！”凯·希尔连忙打断对方，“那个……我只是好奇您想做什么而已，请不要擅自替我做决定。”  
“嗯！我明白！谢谢你！”  
……好像暗之战士完全没有听见他后半句话。  
接下来的时间里，暗之战士将自己的来意一股脑说了出来，包括如何实施“仅为水晶公一人举办的庆功宴大作战”的计划。  
“……就是这样，我需要你草拟一封信，写给水晶公，就说想要邀请他达成飞空艇往返水晶都，以他的性格和考量，一定不会拒绝。我会负责把这封信带回去，顺道说服他。而你只需要帮我想尽办法让他留在这里一整天就可以了。”  
“呃……”  
凯·希尔面露难色。  
既然已经帮他“着想”到这个份上了……  
“那个……我在想。”  
他小心翼翼地开口。  
“或许，这个计划，还有可以改进的地方？”  
这个改进的地方就是拉采·努兹下水。  
快进到现在，就是他们三个人坐在蜂巢夜总会，一言不发。  
放在小桌上的鸡尾酒分毫未动，彩色的灯光划过水晶公那水晶一般一丝不苟的脸。纵使其他客人如何放浪形骸，他仍旧坐得安如泰山。  
凯·希尔和采·努兹同样坐得端端正正，谁也不敢先说话。  
……完了啊！这人是个娱乐绝缘体啊！  
怎么办？  
采·努兹看向凯·希尔。  
别问我，你才是游末邦领导人。  
凯·希尔看了回去。  
尽管没有交流，双方却都不可思议地理解了对方的意思。  
“说来……凯·希尔阁下？”  
水晶公突然开口道。  
“是！”凯·希尔立刻弹了起来。  
“这里是暗之战士阁下协助建造的吗？”  
“呃……事实上不是，”凯·希尔解释道，“但是大英雄为了它的再度繁荣贡献了非常大的力量。”  
“是这样吗。”  
水晶公若有所思地回答道。  
“呃，抱歉，”采·努兹试图打圆场，“您如果不喜欢如此热闹的地方，我们可以出去，我想您或许想要看一看门前区，那里也有很大的变化。”  
“没关系，我稍微有点累了，在这里小坐也很好。”  
顿了顿，他又说道。  
“啊，不是说我不想参观门前区，只是还有很多时间，我们可以慢慢来。”  
“也，也是啊。”  
“而且……我并不讨厌这种氛围，它能让我回想起一些其他的事，尽管跟它毫不相干，但同样令人心情愉快。”  
水晶公漫不经心地说道，他的声音低沉而平缓。  
“尽管我已经不再年轻了，但是人们的笑容，无论何时都一样美丽。”  
“那太好了！”采·努兹的脸上扯出一个勉强的笑容，“我还担心您会不习惯这种氛围，毕竟这与水晶都确实差别很大。”  
水晶公的脸上浮现出一抹温和的笑容浮。  
“我本以为，我是为了打破我们之间的隔阂而来？”  
纵使对方笑得再暖，凯·希尔却感觉冷汗爬满了自己的后背。  
……这是威胁啊！  
这是赤裸裸的威胁啊！  
皇天在上，饶是他这种敢在沃斯里面前胡说八道的小混混，也有完全失声的一天。  
不行不行不行！怎么能就这样放弃！  
他甩了甩头，强迫自己冷静下来。  
“对了！”他试图寻找着话题，“您知道蜂巢夜总会是何以继续存在吗？”  
闻言，水晶公果然露出了诧异的表情。  
凯·希尔清了清嗓子，试图找回自己的声音。  
“事实上……在这个世界获得新生之际，我们都知道不可能再以以前那种醉生梦死的态度生活下去了。为了新的生活，有些东西必须做出改变。”  
水晶公点了点头。  
“但是，”凯·希尔正色道，“我认为娱乐的存在并不应该被抹杀，不如说，正是因此，反而需要它。”  
“哦？何以见得？”  
“请问，水晶都是否有这样的地方呢？”  
“嗯……”水晶公低下头，一副沉思的样子，“或许，彷徨阶梯亭？但二者一定是不一样的。”  
“这不一样的部分，我想……我斗胆可以将它称为‘游末邦的生存信条’——”  
“‘即便不知明天为何物，也要将生命燃烧至最后一秒’。”  
采·努兹接着他的话说道。  
“要说水晶都的代表着深沉的蓝色，那么游末邦一定就是热烈的红。”  
凯·希尔附和着点了点头。  
闻言，水晶公露出了欣慰的笑容。  
“这真的是太好了。”  
凯·希尔觉得自己的脑子晕乎乎的，好半天，他才反应过来。  
“啊！”他猛地站了起来，“抱歉，一不小心说了如此傲慢的话……”  
水晶公仍旧笑着，摇了摇头。  
“没关系，我很开心。现在我很确信，能够来到这里，是我的荣幸。”  
他朝着凯·希尔两人鞠了一躬。  
“那么，我要回去了。”  
凯·希尔大吃一惊。  
“诶……现在吗！？还有门前区的参观，还是说您已经没有这个意愿了？”  
“没有必要了。”水晶公摇了摇头，“在您们的领导之下，我相信游末邦一定会绽放出更绚烂的生命，而在那个时候，不需要特定参观，我们也能看见它的变化，我期待着那一天的到来。”  
他下意识地去找时钟，时针指向六，分针指向7，距离预定的时间，还有一个小时二十多分钟。  
“等、等等！”凯·希尔下意识地喊了出来。  
“怎么了，请问还有什么事吗？”  
“没——啊，不是！还有！”  
“哦？”  
水晶公审视一般地看着他。  
“就是……”凯·希尔的手在空中胡乱地比划着，“总之——”  
“是时间的问题吗？”水晶公打断了他。  
“时间？”  
“因为，您一直在看着时钟。”  
“啊！那，那个是……”  
凯·希尔慌慌张张地看向一旁边呆愣着的采·努兹。然而对方也是一副放弃治疗脑死亡的样子。  
你倒是说点什么啊！！？   
就在这时，他的耳边传来了通讯贝的响声。  
结束了。  
结 束 了。  
凯·希尔一个宕机，愣在原地。  
“请问怎么了吗？”  
水晶公又将问题重复了一遍。  
“没什么。”凯·希尔呆呆地说道，“感谢您的来访，祝您旅途愉快。”  
他们一同朝着木质梯的方向走去。  
当那个身影彻底消失在视线之中时，凯·希尔和采·努兹就像被双双拔了电源一般，一人朝着一个方向，瘫倒在地上。  
“不要再有第二次了。”  
采·努兹有气无力地说道。  
“您觉得这取决于我吗……”  
凯·希尔同样有气无力地回答道。  
  
04   
当古·拉哈·提亚急匆匆地赶到雷克兰德大桥的时候，已是华灯初上的时刻了。  
水晶都漆黑一片。  
与以往的热闹情形完全相反，此时的水晶都只有安安静静旋转着的以太水晶以及建造用的灵青材料散发出微弱的光辉，且不说远一点的景色，就连离他最近的阿马罗栈桥都空无一物，没有灯光，没有在外徘徊的阿马罗和勇人族的饲养员，这一切的一切都在诉说着今夜的不寻常。  
……出什么事了？！  
他的内心闪过一瞬间的惊恐，然而他很快镇定了下来。  
与水晶塔的共鸣完全没有异常，而现在也不存在会大规模被食罪灵入侵的情况，与游末邦的交流也一切正常。  
话虽如此，他仍然谨慎地将手杖举在胸前，脚步缓缓地向踱着。  
突然，远处传来一声巨响，像是爆炸的声音一样。  
古·拉哈·提亚猛地抬起头，循着声音的源头，只见一道白光窜了出来，笔直地冲向天空。  
“砰——”  
巨大的烟花在天幕上绽放开来。  
几乎是同一时刻，原本寂静的雷克兰德大桥，突然涌出了成群结队的水晶都居民，每个人的手里都挥舞着带着带条的荧光棒，朝着他招手，呐喊。  
站在最前面的正是暗之战士，他原本身形就高大，此时更是踮着脚，生怕自己被别人挡住。  
而他喊得大概是最用力的一个。  
古·拉哈·提亚的脸让烟花照得一红一白，他呆呆地注视着一朵又一朵升腾而起的烟花，心情从惊慌再到诧异，直到现在变成了不知所措。  
劝说他前往游末邦的暗之战士，送他乘上飞空艇的莱楠，以及凯·希尔和采·努兹那不自在的表情，种种线索串联在一起，朝前延伸，直到定格成了现在的画面。  
这是一场，专门为他准备的惊喜。  
暗之战士从人群中走出来，三步并作两步闪到他面前。  
“欢迎回来，水晶公。”  
“你，你们……这真是……”  
古·拉哈·提亚低下了头，下意识地想后退半步，然而手臂被稳稳地握住了。  
“这次可不会让你逃走了。”暗之战士坚定的声音传来。  
他被连拖带拽地带往栈桥的另一边。  
早已等在那里的是水晶都几乎所有的居民。每个人都在朝着他挥手，呐喊，用不同的声音同样呼唤着他的名字。   
“谢、谢谢……”  
古·拉哈·提亚下意识地想戴起兜帽，奈何手被紧紧地攥住，无法自由行动。暗之战士是铁了心要把他拉到聚光灯下，而他想要做的事，一定会成功。  
莱楠朝着他走了过来。  
“很抱歉没有通知您。”她深深地鞠了一躬，“我们想要将这件事作为惊喜。”  
“道什么歉！这是我的主意，要怪就怪我！”  
暗之战士故作潇洒地拍了拍胸脯。  
“怎么？”卡特莉丝揶揄地看了他一眼，“我记得某人刚刚还说今晚自己只要当个安静的配角就好，绝不抢功？”  
“这……”  
暗之战士一时语塞。  
格林纳德走来，狠狠地拍了拍他们的肩。  
“好了好了，这都不重要！还是赶紧来吃席吧，菜都要凉了！”  
“那是自然的！”布拉基笑道，“今天大家都辛苦了！现在正是好好享受的时候！”  
他们在人群的簇拥下，朝着宴席的中央走去。  
“诸位——”  
暗之战士高高举起了手中的酒杯。  
“今夜，我们在此欢聚，尽情庆贺，为了水晶都的创始人，伟大的英雄——”  
剩下的话语消散在了欢呼声之中。  
人们聚在一起，畅快地饮酒和欢笑，为了这座城市以及它的领导人庆贺。  
古·拉哈·提亚被人群簇拥着，舞蹈和歌声伴随在他身侧，每一个人都走来与他握手，拥抱，感谢他一直以来的领导与付出，祝福他长命百岁。人们将亲手为他制作的花环挂在他身上，最后由于数量过多，只得挂在了桌上和架子上。  
不得不说这真的是很新奇的体验。  
当古·拉哈·提亚好不容易能从人群中抽开身之时，他没有费多大的力气就找到了暗之战士，后者正坐在灯光照不到的地方，将自己的身形隐在夜色之中。四目相接之际，暗之战士丝毫没避讳自己一直以来都将目光拴在他身上，甚至对他笑了笑。  
他朝着暗之战士走了过去，扬起了手上的酒杯。  
“那么，请允许我——”  
“免了免了，”暗之战士急忙打断了他的话，“这次你才是主角，唯一的主角，你休想把我再拉下水！”  
古·拉哈·提亚笑着点了点头。  
“我明白。”  
“你明白就好！我可是很坚定的，就算你求我我也不会——等等……你说什么？”  
暗之战士眉飞色舞的神情僵在脸上，由于酒精作祟，他的脸上微微泛着红晕。  
“我明白，不会把主人公的位子让出来的，”古·拉哈·提亚扬了扬手中的酒杯，“让我敬你一杯，总可以了吧？”  
“作为你个人？”  
“当然。”  
酒杯碰撞在一起。  
“呼哈——”  
一饮而尽之际，暗之战士几乎是理所当然地给他又斟了一杯。  
“怎么样？”他捧着酒杯，“众星捧月的感觉如何？”  
“……老实说我不太习惯，但这感觉不坏，甚至令人怀念。”  
“这就对了！”  
暗之战士笑着看着他。  
古·拉哈·提亚挑起眉看着他。  
“为什么会想到做这种事？”  
“这是理所当然的吧？创造了历史的英雄，理应得到如此待遇。”  
暗之战士的脸上 写满了理所当然。  
“这是基于你自身的经历吗？”  
“喂喂，”暗之战士不满地瞪了他一眼，“丰功伟绩，就该摆酒庆祝，这可是艾欧泽亚的传统，任何一个冒险者都逃不掉。”  
闻言，古·拉哈·提亚露出了诧异的表情。  
“……你真的这么想？”  
“什么？”  
“作为普通的冒险者，为我感到高兴。”  
“嗯，没错。”  
暗之战士不假思索地回答道。  
冒险者……吗？  
或许是从这一刻，他从登上飞往游末邦的飞艇以来就紧绷的神经终于彻底放松了下来。  
“谢谢你，”他由衷地笑着，“……谢谢你们，和这一切。”  
然而暗之战士只是摆了摆手。  
他朝着古·拉哈·提亚张开双臂，湛蓝的眸子里刻着纯粹的欣喜。  
“那么，要抱抱吗？”  
闻言，猫魅族的男子歪着头，一时不知如何接话。  
“你看，大家都跟你拥抱过了吧？”暗之战士的语气里满是理所当然，“我也不能例外啊。”  
“……呃？这有什么讲究吗？”  
“不，纯粹想抱抱你而已。好了，快过来，胳膊要酸了。”  
古·拉哈·提亚有些迟疑地迈开了步子。  
就在那一瞬间，他的手被人捉住了，继而整个身子都被猛地朝前一倾，失重的感觉让他下意识地想要后仰维持平衡，然而在那之前，他的脸颊先贴上了一个宽厚的胸膛。  
五光十色照亮了孩童们红扑扑的脸颊，刻映在他们大睁的眼眸中，欢声笑语萦绕在整个水晶都，经久不息。  
他们拥抱在一起。  
良久，古·拉哈·提亚轻轻地叹了口气，离开了那个温暖的怀抱。他别开脸去，不去看对方的表情，只是凝视着远方。  
“我想我会习惯它的。”他轻轻地说道。  
“你指哪方面？”  
“全部，包括站到你面前这件事。”  
“我期待着。”  
若是他此时抬起头来，或许能看见那湛蓝色眸子里满含的笑意。  
而在恒久而静谧的黑暗之中，有两只手悄然攀上了彼此，十指紧扣，直至相互交缠，难舍难分。  
  
FIN


End file.
